A Silent Bell
by GemiCapri
Summary: Rei, an abused and hated child is saved by Kakashi Hatake one horrific night. He breaks through her hatred of men just long enough to save her, but is it enough to bring her back to him after years apart? Will she keep her vow to return his kindness? Or will her hatred of men push her to the edge? Light sexual content/Heavy Gore/Mild Language Kakashi/OC All rights belong to owners


**General**  
Name: Rei (Reh-E)

Name Meaning: "Nothing, zero" the connotation her name took from the town she lived in, originally it was meant to mean "bell."  
Age: Pre-Shippūden: 24-25 Shippūden: 27-29  
Species: Human  
Gender: Female  
Sexual Orientation: Bi-Sexual  
Blood Type: A+  
Birthday: May 22  
Personality:  
Good Trait(s): Protective, strong sense of justice, selfless  
Bad Trait(s): Untrusting, quick to judge, quiet  
Like(s): Tsukune with tare sauce, Hojicha tea, Kitsune Udon, music, the water  
Dislike(s): Being restrained, anything extremely sweet, thunder storms  
Hobby(ies): Singing, practicing her calligraphy, swimming, training  
Fear(s): Cleithrophobia or Cleisiophobia- Fear of being locked in an enclosed place. Haphephobia or Haptephobia- Fear of being touched. Merinthophobia- Fear of being bound or tied up.  
Strength(s): Her eyes, using her bell as a type of echolocation, quick reaction time  
Weakness(es): Being attacked with any type of binding weapons or materials, being in a crowded place  
Personal Quote: "I will never bite the hand that feeds me, but I will not fully trust it unless it eats first."

History: Rei was born in a small town to a single, blind mother. At the time of her birth, bells were being rung as a festival was beginning outside the house where she was, thus her mother named her Rei, or "bell." Like her mother, Rei was born blind, but she had a kekkei genkai passed down to her from her father's side. This was a special eye kekkei genkai that produced a circle around the pupil with a differing amount of orbs on the circle. The amount of orbs allowed the user to see different things, Rei was born with four, which allowed her to see both a person's chakra and aura, though she was still blind to everything else. Her mother was thankful that she was able to receive the kekkei genkai, but sought to teach her daughter to listen to sounds to "see" her way around.

Rei lived with her mother for a couple of years in secrecy, her kekkei genkai was thought to be the devil's work in the town. She was only allowed out at night to practice using her own version of echolocation with her mother. Rei had a bell stitched into her scalp, after being put to sleep of course, and it was connected with a chakra strengthened line so that it would be near impossible to snap the line. Her mother taught her how to focus her chakra into a small ball that could be placed into the bell, which could be removed to avoid being detected.

At the age of seven, Rei's mother fell ill and was no longer able to move about on her own. This forced Rei to go out into town during the day time, which put her at risk of being exposed. After a few successful trips, the town leader found out about Rei's eyes, and ordered the girl to be killed along with her mother. The group rounded together to do the deed, had other plans in mind… Rei was kidnapped from her home, beaten, and abused in many ways, then was locked in a small cage to be poked and prodded so that her kekkei genkai could be stolen. She managed to survive a week of the torture and escaped back to her mother. It was not long after that when Rei and her mother became trapped inside the house by a blazing fire. Her mother quickly succumbed to the smoke and passed away before they could be rescued. Due to the amount of noise around her, Rei was not able to "see" a way out of the home, and began to wail for help. Unknowingly, a group of Chūnin had been passing by the town trying to find a place to rest when the burning home was noticed. Noting that none of the townspeople were in any rush to help, one of the Chūnin quickly dashed into the home after hearing Rei's cries. She could see the ninja's aura and was able to tell that he was a guy very quickly, after seeing this she began to scream and fight off the intruder. Her recent abuse left her scarred and she thought of men only as animals and to never trust them. The Chūnin, Kakashi Hatake was able to get his arms around her and soothe her enough to get her out of the building before it collapsed. Even as he did so, Rei fought in his arms, trying to get free. As soon as Kakashi landed on safe ground, he gently covered her mouth, trying to keep her quiet. He understand that her being trapped was no accident, and figured that the people of the town wanted her gone. He was able to persuade Rei to trust him long enough to get her away from the town. She was hesitant at first, but something about his chakra and aura left her oddly calm. She agreed and Kakashi helped her escape to a near village where she was able to receive medical attention for her burns and other injuries. Before leaving, Kakashi was able to find Rei a new bell since hers was destroyed due to the heat. He was able to work on it enough to make it resistant to mostly everything, and molded the line around the loop of the bell in hopes that it wouldn't fall off. Rei vowed to him that one day she would return his kindness no matter how long it took for her to meet him again. He left her with only his first name and that he was from the Land of Fire before leaving the hospital.

 **Looks and Appearance**  
Body Type/Looks: Very athletic build, but her arms are slender with long pianist fingers. Her face always retained a youthful glow to it, even when frowning. She is average in the sense of her chest and curves, but she has a type of modest beauty that is easy on the eyes.  
Height: Pre-Shippūden: 5ft 5in Shippūden: 5ft 6.5in

Weight: Pre-Shippūden: 122lbs Shippūden: 125lbs  
Hairstyle(s): Mid-back length, choppy, square shaped strands rather than sharp triangle strands  
Accessories: A burgundy headband accompanied by her bell and a sky blue diamond that was added to the bell's stitching.  
Scent: Spearmint  
Scars or Tattoos: Burn scars traveling up her back, and a few on her arms

 **Relationships**  
Parent(s): Mayumi (Mother/Deceased)  
Relative(s): None that she was informed of  
Best Friend(s): Kakashi Hatake, Kurenai Yūhi, Asuma Sarutobi  
Friend(s): Sand/Leaf Village Kunoichi

Children: Nobu Hatake  
Student(s): Nobu Hatake  
Crush(es)/Spouse/Bf/Gf: Kakashi Hatake  
Rival(s): Tsunade  
Enemy(ies): Those who live in her hometown and any enemy of Konoha  
Pet(s): Miwa- A lioness who appears to be the result of a war stricken land. She is both Rei's partner, summoned beast, and pet when needed to get her into places. She usually has a bow around her neck and a blank forehead protector draped around her chest and tied behind her back. Miwa has black claws and fangs along with black markings along her where they would normally be white or tan on normal lions. She is very protective of Rei and understands her fear of men and has even attacked Kakashi, not knowing that he was trusted by Rei.

 **Favorites/Least Favorites**

Food(s): Tsukune with tare sauce, Kitsune Udon  
Drink(s): Hojicha tea  
Color(s): Blues and Auburn  
Season(s): Late summer early autumn  
Time of Day: Twilight  
Weather: Warm enough to go swimming  
Flower: Honeysuckle  
Animal: Lions, crows, catfish, foxes

 **Ninja Information**  
Birth Village: None  
Current Village: Konoha  
Chūnin Promotion Age: 27  
Rank: Jōnin  
Ninja Status: Villager  
Are you in the Akatsuki?: No  
Bijuu [Tailed Beast]?: None  
Sensei: Mayumi  
Nindo: "The future is now, the past is gone!"  
Chakra Element: Water and Lightning  
Weapon(s): Long bow and arrow, 2ft telescopic nun chucks, Bo

Jutsu's  
Water Transformation

Water Style: Hidden in Water Jutsu

Water Style: Ripping Torrent

Water Style: Water Kitsune Jutsu

Water Style: Water Lioness Jutsu

Water Style: Water Armor Jutsu

Water Style: Water Wall

Water Style: Water Hammer

Water Style: Water Whip Jutsu

Water Style: Waterfall Basin Jutsu

Lightning Style: Flickering Light Technique

Lightning Style: Lightning Dragon Jutsu

Lightning Style: Lightning Lioness Jutsu

Lightning Style: Static Strings Technique

Lightning Style: Lightning Bolt Technique

Lightning and Water Release: Dual Dragon Jutsu

Lightning and Water Release: Dual Lioness Jutsu

(Note: Rei is not able to use Storm Release even though she can use both elements. For her Dual Dragon or Lioness Jutsu, she must use an incredible amount of chakra to control both lightning and water at the same time, then combine the two near the time of the strike)

Kekkei Genkai

"Unknown Name"  
Rei was not able to find her father, nor his family, so she was not able to find the proper name of her Kekkei Genaki. She knows that activating this Eye Kekkei Genkai allows her to see the aura and chakra of another person or animal. Rei calls her Kekkei Genkai "Kaleidoscope Eye" because is allows her to see deep into a person, almost as if it were zooming in on the person. This Kekkei Genkai has a complete field of sight, but can be obstructed by force field type jutsus along with Genjutsus. Rei must also be completely coherent and cannot be drowsy in any way or her field of "sight" will be blurred and the range will be decreased.

 **NINJA STATS**  
 **1 - 5: Horrible  
6 - 8: Below average  
9 - 10: Average  
11 - 13: Above average  
14 - 16: Talented  
17 - 18: Gifted [This is Sannin level]**

Strength in Jutsu  
Ninjutsu [ninja techniques]: 11  
Genjutsu [illusion techniques]: 3  
Taijutsu [martial arts techniques]: 10  
Kekkei Genkai [bloodline traits]: 16  
Doujutsu [eye techniques]: 16  
Kinjutsu [forbidden techniques]: 7  
Fuuinjutsu [sealing techniques]: 6

Strength in Missions  
Intelligence: 15  
Wisdom: 10  
Strength: 16  
Agility: 13  
Dexterity: 9  
Stamina: 14  
Constitution: 16  
Charisma: 6  
Comeliness: 9  
Chakra Control: 15  
Cooperation: 16


End file.
